


IceCat drabble/s

by IamKat



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamKat/pseuds/IamKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby has a nightmare and seeks out Kitty for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IceCat drabble/s

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic so please leave whatever criticism you have in the comments. I didn't have a beta so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Please enjoy! I might add more to this in the future and make it a drabble series. I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The X-Men or any of the characters therein.

Screaming. Someone was screaming his name. Bobby whirled around in all directions trying to find the source of the painful noise. He was standing in complete inky blackness that felt like a suffocating cloud on his skin. The scream sounded again.  
"Bobby! Help me!" It was a girls voice- so innately familiar yet he couldn't place it. He started panicking, attempting to feel his way through the dark to the girl but it was like trying to swim through wet cement.  
"I'm coming to help you...I...I promise!" He didn't know why but something about that voice screaming that way set his teeth on edge. Suddenly a light was cast down in front of him. He made his way to it and froze. Kitty lay there on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest. She was sobbing and rocking back and forth, still quietly crying for Bobby to come and help her.  
"Kitty!" He exclaimed as he moved to comfort her. Right as he reached her everything disappeared.  
Bobby woke up twisted in his bed sheets, heart beating wildly and head whirling from the lack of closure to his dream. Quickly he got up and padded out into the hall in his sweatpants. As he made his way to Kitty's bedroom he shivered, despite the hot and humid weather, when the air in the mansion gripped him, reminding him of the black fog from his nightmare. When her reached her door he slowly eased it open, not wanting to wake up anyone in the house but Kitty.  
"Kitty?" He whispered as he made his way through her room. "Hey Kitty?" He climbed on to her bed and shook her shoulder gently.  
"Bobby? What is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. She sat up next to him and looked at him with concern. As she inspected his appearance she thought he looked pale but chalked it up to the moonlight streaming in through her window. Then she noticed he was shaking.  
"Hey, it's alright." Kitty said soothingly, placing her hand on his neck, running her thumb back and forth over the skin on his cheek.  
"I'm sorry for waking you up. I just needed to make sure you were alright." Bobby said.  
"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine, see?" She said poking him gently in the stomach. He chuckled.  
"Yeah. I know. I just...I had a nightmare. You kept calling out to me and it was so dark and I couldn't find you and I just felt so helpless-" Bobby growled quietly in frustration with himself and began dragging his hand across his face.  
"Hey! Hey, it's okay. Everything is fine. I'm fine." She grabbed his hand away from its path.  
"It's over now...." She trailed off. When she saw the look of positive relief on his face she leaned into him and put her head in the crook of his neck. For a moment they sat in companionable silence, her hand in his and their free arms resting beside them. Bobby looked down at her, simply drinking in the sight.  
"But if you don't believe me-" Kitty pinched his arm as hard as she could.  
"Gaah! Oh, it's on!" Bobby attacked her, tickling her sides furiously. Once Kitty began hyperventilating from her laughter they both collapsed on the bed side by side, chuckling. Bobby turned on his side to face Kitty who's gaze was still directed at the ceiling. For a moment he marveled at this girl. His best friend. He had opened his mouth to say something when he was suddenly brought back to reality by Kitty failing to stifle a large yawn. He looked at her alarm clock.  
"Wow. I didn't realize it was so late. I should let you get back to sleep." He started to rise only to be restrained by Kitty's hand on his arm.  
"Stay. I mean, you can if you want to." She smiled and shook her hair out of her face. Bobby returned a softer smile and gladly climbed back into the bed, settling with his arms around Kitty's waist, who's back was pressed against his front, and his face nestled in her hair. He felt rather than heard her content sigh as he pressed a kiss to the back of her head.  
"Goodnight, Kitty."  
"Goodnight, Bobby."  
The last thought that drifted through his mind as he nodded off was 'Yeah. Everything's fine now.'

**Author's Note:**

> Did you liiike it? Huh? Did you? Did you hate it? Were you repulsed by the cheese factor? I know it's not very good. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
